


Sunrise

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>request #3 for donquixote- a young Claudia/Talia being sweet, wondering if they should take the next step.<br/>I uh, wanted to add more to this but I lost track of time oops... I hope you like it though!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [d0nquix0te](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0nquix0te/gifts).




End file.
